


мy ∂ear σne αnd σnly

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Innocence, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Sacrifice, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: They are going to move in together. After all they've been through.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	мy ∂ear σne αnd σnly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [нave вeen вlinded вy тhe ℓight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070352) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



ʀᴇʙᴇʟs

* * *

**①**

Pierre was finally able to negotiate with his parents, it's done. The cold night air can't even dampen his enthusiasm and he could almost pay more attention to the alleys he passes and the roads he crosses. But he only has one thing in mind: Charles, him and only him. His love for too long. They will finally live together, no more hassle, no more problems. So many things that have happened at this moment, so many deaths, sacrifice, which will not have been in vain. They will be fine now, they will be fine. He knows that his Monegasque had a hard time with everything that happened, he too, together they will manage to get out of it one way or another. He believes in it, he has always been a great dreamer and their dream of living happily seems so close. He takes a deep breath, the bouquet of red roses weighing a little heavy in his arms. He is confident, he is happy. He can't wait till- 

A white light blinds him.

**Author's Note:**

> so the last part ... welp. One more part to translate and then i'll be able to start the 10M fic centered on carlando.  
> Hope you liked this, somehow ... hope i didn't translate that for nothing x)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
